


Forge

by plastiq



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastiq/pseuds/plastiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is his forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forge

Kili is his forge; his brother is all heat and fire and untameable will. He will lash out and burn you at the first sign of mediocrity, of uncertainty. Years of familiarity prevents such accidents from happening to Fili and it's for the betterment of both their sakes; a bucket of water thrown into the fire in angry retaliation would kill it, wound Kili, and it would never be the same again. Fili knows only he is able to work at the hearth that is Kili, and Fili, like any self-respecting dwarf, takes good care of his forge. 

Fili never forgets his brother is dangerous; oftentimes he burns too hot, too passionately. It happens with the slightest of touches, the briefest of glances. It sets Kili ablaze with jealousy and if unattended to, threatens to engulf the entire workshop. So when a shy maiden blushes and hands him a delicate little flower as pretty as herself when she drops by their shop to pick up her pans, Fili only apologizes and hands her her goods. Though she turns even redder (quite an astonishing feat, for he had not thought it possible), she stammers a few phrases at him and leaves him the plant. Once she has gone, he steadfastly ignores Kili whose fearsome glare has decided he would be a better target. 

Kili, as always, breaks first. "Must be nice, brother, being fancied by all the maidens." He tries to sound nonchalant, tries to fool his own brother into seeming unaffected, but of course Fili knows better. 

"I can't deny my popularity, brother. It seems to know no bounds," Fili jokes, knowing Kili hates it so. 

Kili's face darkens, and he wants to lash out, to burn. He doesn't find any of this funny, no, he feels cheated even when he knows Fili has remained as faithful as can be. Flames of jealousy and uncertainty devour his heart because no matter how much they love each other, Kili is male and though it isn't exactly taboo, who's to say Fili won't eventually tire of him and want a taste of a pretty little thing? Perhaps Fili, who is so good and perfect and is the model son and nephew, will finally decide he's had enough of his baby brother. Kili can't help it if such dark thoughts cloud his judgement. "Then I offer my sincerest apologies for standing in your way, for surely you would have been free to court your ladies had it not been for my presence. I leave you to your conquests," Kili makes a sarcastic bow, and strides away, out the shop. 

Fili, who has been watching his brother, his fire, like any good smith should, quickly closes the distance between them. He snatches Kili's wrist just before he makes it out of the doorway and pushes him face-first into the wall some distance away from the entrance. Kili tries to fight him off, but Fili only grabs his other wrist and forces both the younger dwarf's hands on the wall.

"Fili--" Kili grunts but is soon silenced by a tongue in his ear followed by a soft gush of air. A shaky breath is wrenched from him and his entire body buckles with sensation. Kili twists his head as far back as is possible and gives Fili a glare. 

"Is this not what you sought, brother mine? For me to claim you, to address your jealousy, to relieve your fears?" Fili clamps both Kili's wrists into one large hand, makes sure they're firmly planted, and with the other, pulls at Kili's hips. Stepping back, Fili admires the view for a moment before letting his now free hands roam his brother's body. 

"I do not-- know what -- you sp-speak of," Kili squirms when rough hands, hardened by years of smithing, find their way under his shirt. 

"Nay?" Fili narrows his eyes. "Then let me remind you, nonetheless, to whom you belong." He rips Kili's belt open and yanks his brother's breeches down to his knees. Yet he refrains from doing the same to his smallclothes, and so still Kili's hardened member is uncomfortable in its confines. Kili has little patience and of course moves his hand to free his member, but his hand is captured in a bruising grip and forced back onto the wall. Ready to attack his brother with verbal assaults, Kili opens his mouth only to let a gasp of pain out, for Fili has delivered a stinging swat to his behind. Kili is affronted, and breaks from his position to give his older brother a scandalized glare. In the blink of an eye, he is returned to his previous position and receives only another bruising slap for his troubles.

"You will not move from your stance unless otherwise instructed. You will not speak unless otherwise instructed. You will not come unless otherwise instructed. You will be brought to pleasure by me, by my methods. Do you understand?" 

"Ye-" Kili starts, but is silenced by Fili's hand striking his bottom again. 

"I did not give permission to speak. I reiterate: do you understand?" 

Kili nods furiously. 

"Good boy." Fili rewards Kili's obedience with a bruising kiss and a grinding hand on his crotch. Kili moans with pleasure and whines when Fili pulls away. Kili tries to follow his mouth but is limited by the range of motion in his neck. He makes do with soft kisses on his shoulder which soon turns into a painful bite that will surely leave marks. When Kili's breath hitches, Fili soothes the area with his tongue and reaches into Kili's smallclothes to fist him. 

Kili basks in his brother's affections until -all of a sudden- he pulls away. Kili feels disoriented with the sudden absence of sensation and takes a moment to find himself. And in that short span, Fili has moved away to who knows where, leaving Kili alone. He cannot for the life of him fathom Fili's whereabouts, silent hunter that he is. 

Aware that his brother is testing him, Kili remains rooted to his spot, staring resolutely at the wall in front of him. After agonizing minutes pass however, he starts to lose focus and longs to touch himself, to find climax. To do so would be to delegate himself to a certain doom; he does not much like the prospect of a long session over his older brother's knee, being berated for his inability to keep his hands off himself. So Kili, through sheer willpower, manages perhaps a minute more until he decides to fuck it and brings his eager palm to his clothed cock. Before he can manage even a slight, delicious swipe of friction , Fili's chest is flush against his back in an instant, his hand caught in the older dwarf's. Kili scrunches up his face at the heavens and groans.

"Couldn't even manage ten minutes, baby brother. Such disobedience shall needs be answered to, hmm?" Fili can't help but smile a little at Kili's widened eyes and rapid breathing. There is no doubt that he is expecting a thorough hiding for his actions. Fili decides to show his brother a little mercy, if it could be called that. "Perhaps not a spanking, for these," Fili pinches a smooth globe, "have already been punished today." Reaching around Kili, Fili sticks his hand inside Kili's undergarments and grabs his cock. He shifts it into an awkward arrangement, one that leaves no doubt as to its level of discomfort. "Instead, you will reach completion with aid from neither your nor my hands." And before Kili can utter a sound of protest, Fili sticks his hand into Kili's mouth and orders, "Suck." 

Kili uses his skilled tongue in a useful manner for once and thoroughly wets Fili's fingers. Once they are properly lubricated, he reaches into the backside of Kili's undergarments and circles his opening with one slick finger. He takes a perverse pleasure in reducing Kili into a writhing, wriggling mess, a wanton whore desiring nothing more than to be breached. Kili can manage no more than desperate whines without fear of repercussion and pushes back as far as he can to try to get Fili to cease his maddening teasing. Only when Kili's eyes threaten to spill over with tears of frustration does Fili finally push one finger in past the unyielding muscle. As if the finger had somehow taken up too much space, a tear escapes Kili's eye. Fili, taking note of it, licks the salty drop from Kili's cheek and softly murmurs into his ear. Fili slowly increases his fingers to two, then three. Kili is desperate to come. He looks over his shoulder for permission he knows he will not receive, not yet, but when Fili shakes his head in a stern 'no,' his face still crumples and he heaves a sob. Fili's fingers brush up against his prostate, and Kili positively doubles over and loses his purchase on the wall. His hands scrabble down, and Kili almost falls forward but for Fili's strong arm across his chest. Even as he continues to massage that spot of pleasure, Fili rights his brother and returns him to his rightful place.

"You are not to break your position. On your hands, or I'll cease." And though his cock is impossibly hard, and though his entire body is wracked by bursts of pleasure, Kili manages to plant his hands on the wall and support his own weight. Fili rewards him with a kiss which Kili clings to like a dying man holding onto his last breath. All the while, his fingers never stray from that one spot. Sensing his brother is near his limit, Fili speaks. "Beg."

And Kili begs. He begs so prettily, so sincerely, it takes all Fili has not to bend him over in two and take him right there. But Fili has more patience, more focus than does Kili, and quite frankly, it's a miracle Kili even made it this far. "Please brother, pleasepleaseplease let me come, I've been so good, Fili, I've been trying so hard, please will you let me come, please? You know I'm yours, Fili, now and forever, just let me please come--" It's a string of never-ending pleas and Fili grants his brother his sweet release. "Come, then. Come for me Kili."

Kili's climax is accompanied with a pained gasp and a clutching of Fili's fingers, still inside Kili's ass. So intense is it that Kili's whole body shakes and stays upright only by Fili's grip on him. Kili is left breathless and clinging to the wall, to Fili, to wherever he can get his hands on. Fili lets the both of them slide to the floor. He gathers up his little brother in his arms and huddles into a corner. Like any good smith, he has successfully tamed his unruly fire, has taken the wild edge off. Though Fili wishes to take his brother NOW, he knows when enough is enough. A fire needs fuel to burn, to be able to carry out its duties, and taking Kili now would only be overkill. So instead, Fili tips Kili's chin back and kisses him deeply. He notices Kili give a glance toward the long-forgotten flower, already beginning to decay. Fili laughs and his little brother shoots him a surly pout. 

"What need for a flower does a dwarf have when there is a jewel in his sight?" 

Fili kisses his brother again.


End file.
